Overlord of War
(This class was modified from a class I had located online. If you know whom the original poster of the class is, please point me towards them so I can give proper credit) Alignment: Any Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Overlord of War, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: any Base Attack Bonus: +10 Skills: '''Intimidate 10 ranks '''Feats: Leadership, Deva, or Aura of the King ability of Omega Sentinel or Gideon/Divine Majin Special: 'To become an Overlord is a very difficult task. There are several ways to obtain the power however, so if one way isn't right for you, try the other options, a true overlord would take the easiest way out anyway.... * If you are born into noble lineage and inherit the title of overlord from a parent or relative when they pass away. This is possibly the easiest way to become an overlord, but also very difficult as only a select few will be from noble lineage. * Invade another netherworld and destroy, or capture the overlord. By the law of... well.. violence, This will entitle you to the netherworld and anything in it. *You can also challenge the overlord to battle, However it is required to be on Live television and to have an expensive corporate sponsorship..... *Simply being overly badass... if one just oozes badassery, they can almost instantly become an overlord.... ' ''' '''Class Skills The Overlord of War's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Acrobatics (Dex), Perception (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Bluff (Cha), Craft (int), Gather Information (Cha), Swim (Str), Sense Motive (Wis), and any two martial knowledge skills (Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. ' ' Class Features All of the following are class features of the Overlord of War prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Overlord of War gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques Readied: At every level a Overlord of War gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Overlord's Crest (Su): A Overlord of War learns to harness true demonic powers unheard of by other demons. As such, they tap into the very power of their netherworld it's self and reach truly limitless power. At 2nd level, and every level after that, you can choose an overlord's crest. Lord's Armor: ''You gain a +1 deflection bonus to your armor class that stacks with all other deflection bonuses. This can be taken more than once. '' Fast Healing: You gain Fast healing 2. This can be taken more than once. Thick Skinned: You gain Damage Reduction 2 overcome by nothing. This can be taken more than once. Resistance: You gain resistance 5 to any two elements, This increases to 10 at 5th level. This can be taken more than once. Supremacy: You gain a +2 bonus to any Ability score. This can be taken more than once, but only once for every ability score. Overlord's Quickness: All of your movement speeds increase by +10 feet. Incite Rage: You can incite rage a number of times per day equal to 3+Charisma modifier. This works as a Rage spell that effects all allies within 30 feet and lasts 1 round per level. At 5th level the spell grants a further +2 bonus to Strength and Constitution. Martial Supremecy: ''You gain a +1 to the saving throws of your techniques of a certain type (Monster, Axe, Sword, Unique...). This bonus increases by +1 at 5th level. This can be taken multiple times but only once for a specific weapon type. ''Martial Practice: ''You gain 2 additional readied techniques a day. This can be taken more than once. ''Superior Skill: ''Choose one skill, you gain a +6 overlord bonus to that skill. This can be taken more than once, but only once for each skill. ''Extension Aura: ''This increases all of your Aura Abilities by 10 feet, this increases by another 10 feet at 5th level. ''Violent Strike: ''A number of times per day equal to your Overlord of War level, you can make a Violent strike. This attack is made at a -4 penalty but deals an additional amount of damage equal to twice your overlord level. This is activated as a swift action. ''Mettle: ''You can utilize the effects of Evasion for all fortitude saving throws. This cannot be chosen until level 3. ''Improved Mettle: ''As improved evasion but for fortitude saving throws. This cannot be chosen until level 5. ''Supreme Vassals: ''Your Followers and Cohorts from leadership gain the Advanced Monster Simple template. Add the level adjustment to their level to determine what their maximum level can be. ''Undying Vassals: ''For a number of rounds each day equal to your Overlord of War Level, your followers from leadership will not die from hit point damage, and will continue fighting even at negative hit points. The effects of damage however will effect them once the duration is over. Activating this is an instant action. This can only be chosen at level 5. ''Greater Vassal: ''Your Cohort from leadership can now be one level lower than you. This stacks with other abilities that are similar. If you take this Overlord's Crest a second time, you gain another Cohort, however it's level is determined by normal Leadership rules. ''Greater Deva: ''When a creature is effected by your Deva ability, you can choose to effect them with a confusion spell instead of the fear effect. Alternatively you can choose to make the fear effect last for minutes instead of rounds. In addition, when using the Order's Wrath effect, you can select a single alignment when selecting this ability. Creatures of that alignment are treated as Chaotic outsiders for this. ''Greater Laugh: ''The Morale Bonus to attack rolls increases by +1 and the creatures also gain a +1 bonus to armor class and a +1 to saving throws when using your Overlord's Laugh. These bonuses increase by +1 at 5th level. ''Netherrealm: ''You are the absolute ruler of your domain. When in your Netherworld or the domain in which you rule, you have a certain degree of power that you don't otherwise possess anywhere else. While within your realm, you gain a +2 bonus to all d20 rolls, and once per day you can reroll any d20 roll. This can be done even after hearing the results of the first, however the second roll must be kept. ''Greater Netherrealm: ''You must possess Improved Netherrealm to select this. Select a single Cleric Domain. To determine your level as a cleric for the purpose of using your domain abilities, you use twice your levels in Overlord of War, Overlord of Magic, Demon General, Gideon/Divine Majin, Omega Sentinel, Shura, Vampire Tyrant, or Werewolf Lord to a max of 20th level. These abilities use Charisma instead of Wisdom, and you add the spells to your list of techniques known. This domain must match your character, and must have some sort of theme. This domain can only be used while you are within your domain or within your Netherworld. ''Improved Netherrealm: ''You must possess Netherrealm to select this. While within your Netherworld or domain, you can use the spell Teleport a number of times equal to your Overlord Level. ''Ultimate Netherrealm: ''You must possess the Greater Netherrealm ability to select this. Once per day, you can choose to designate an area of land 200 feet wide in all directions for every level you possess in this class, as your Netherworld or Domain. This lasts for 1 round per level in this class and is a move action to activate. ''Overload: ''You gain the Overload feat as a bonus feat. You must possess the Combat Stamina and Revengeance feats to select this. ''Sneak Attack: ''Use your Overlord of War levels as rogue or ninja levels to determine your sneak attack damage. If you do not possess sneak attack damage already, you gain the sneak attack damage of a rogue of your Overlord of War Level. ''Smite Alignment: ''Once per day you can smite a creature of an opposing alignment. This alignment must be decided when you take this ability. This can be Smite Good, Smite Chaos, Smite Neutral, Smite Evil, or Smite Law. This works as the paladin's smite ability using your overall character level. You can use this 1 additional time each day at 5th level. ''Overlord Technique: ''You gain the feat Arcane/Divine/Technique Thesis for any one technique that you possess. You can select this multiple times, gaining it's effects for a different technique each time. ''Expanded Technique: ''You can add a single weapon technique from one weapon category to another. This weapon must have similar capabilities (Such as not allowing a Gun to use a Fist Technique). The technique can simply be performed with that kind of weapon, it's saving throw still uses the same ability score. '''Overlord's Laugh (Su): '''As a Full Round action the Overlord can let loose their powerful laugh. Creatures within 120 feet that can hear the Overlord are effected by any of his abilities that usually require you to be within 60 feet. In addition, his allies gain a +1 morale bonus to attack rolls for 1 round per Overlord of War Level. '''Aura of Power (Su): '''An Overlord exudes extreme power and makes his foes feel worthless. The Overlord of War instills a -1 penalty to attack and damage rolls to all enemies within 30 feet. This stacks with any penalties it receives from being an Omega Sentinel. '''Aura of Debilitation (Su): '''The Overlord of War is a master of combat and all who stand against him are struck with intense fear. The Aura of the King ability now causes them to be shaken for 2d4+2 rounds, and if they do not succeed in a saving throw DC 15+ your Overlord of War level+ your constitution modifier, you are effected by a Greater bestow Curse spell. This only lasts until the end of an encounter unlike a normal curse. '''Overlord's Might (Su): '''At 5th level an Overlord of War reaches the pinnacle of power, a destructive force dashing through the battlefield destroying all in it's path. Once Per Day As a Standard action you can access an Overlord's true strength, temporarily shattering your Crest and gaining immense power. Your features shift and contort to show your true might. You gain a +6 Bonus to Strength and Constitution, a +3 bonus to Natural armor, your darkvision increases by 60 feet and you gain Spell Resistance 20+ your Omega sentinel levels+ your Overlord of War Levels + 1/2 any other levels. All weapons deal damage as if they were one size larger. In addition you gain an additional ability depending on which you choose. Once chosen the first time it can never be altered. · '''Anarchic aspect': You gain the following abilities: an additional +2 bonus to Constitution, damage reduction 10/lawful, resist acid 10, electricity 10, and sonic 10, a +4 bonus on saves against poison, blindsense 30 feet, and a fly speed of 60 feet (good maneuverability). You gain a bite attack dealing 2d6 points of damage. Your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered chaotic-aligned for the purpose of overcoming Damage Reduction. · Axiomatic aspect: You gain the following abilities: an additional +2 bonus to Strength, damage reduction 10/chaotic, resist cold 10, electricity 10, and fire 10, a +4 bonus on saves against poison, low-light vision, and a fly speed of 60 feet (good maneuverability). You gain 2 slam attacks dealing 1d6 points of damage each. Your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered lawful-aligned for the purpose of overcoming Damage Reduction. · Fiendish aspect: You gain the following abilities: an additional +2 bonus to Strength, damage reduction 10/good, resist acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, a +4 bonus on saves against poison, see in darkness, and a fly speed of 60 feet (good maneuverability). You gain 2 claw attacks dealing 1d6 points of damage each. Your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming Damage Reduction.